Separación innecesaria
by MAEC
Summary: Si sabes que no es bueno tirar de la cola de un tigre hambriento, también deberías saber que es peor tensar la cuerda de un hombre que ha vivido durante demasiados años con su mayor anhelo fuera de su alcance. Ésta será una valiosa lección que Erza aprenderá cuando se marche de misión sin considerar los planes que Jellal tenía reservados para ellos. [Tras el final del manga]
1. Capítulo 1

**SEPARACIÓN INNECESARIA**

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de «Fairy Tail» pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La siguiente historia no tiene ánimo de lucro ni nada parecido. Sólo es una historia creada por divertimento.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Y un año después aquí llego inesperadamente con un fic para este fandom O_o (y no, no es el que tengo empezado de _soulmates,_ que ese pobre aún está en espera). Este fic es consecuencia de uno de esos arrebatos que me dan con el que estoy escribiendo ahora. Y es que llevo un año en que casi lo único que escribo es un fic de temática juvenil plagado de puros, castos e inocentes sentimientos y claro... se me va la pinza T_T . En el anterior arrebato me aparecieron varias historias en la cabeza pero opté por desahogarme con los culpables de aquello, pero esta vez... pues me he decidido por la historia corta de Jellal y Erza.

Como datos importantes de la historia, destacar que es** un fic de categoría MA por contenido sexual explícito.** Así que los niños estáis avisados.

Este fic es una historia corta del estilo de «La propuesta definitiva». Es decir, que es un lemon que lo he adornado con un poco de historia, pero no esperéis nada elaborado. A diferencia del otro, en vez de ir todo seguido éste está dividido en 3 capítulos (creo :-/, voy por el último, aunque no creo que haga epílogo ni nada de eso), pero básicamente los dos primeros son un mero «poner en contexto».

La historia no contempla la secuela porque la idea me apareció hace tiempo, antes de que siquiera leyera un capítulo de ella. Se ambienta en el viaje que están haciendo a su destino de la misión de los 100 años.

Y creo que no me queda nada más por decir. No creo que tarde mucho en actualizar porque tengo la historia bastante avanzada (voy por las 8000 palabras y no creo pase de las 10 000), por eso la estoy subiendo cuando dije de no subir nada más hasta que terminase alguna de las historias que tengo abiertas (no me matéis »_«). Pero como ésta está prácticamente terminada, no la cuento ^_^º

Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

—Según el mapa, en Karnas hay una estación de tren —informó Lucy. Apuntó con el dedo sobre un punto del papel y luego lo arrastró por una línea que había trazada él—. Nos ahorraríamos varios días de camino si lo cogemos para ir a nuestro destino.

—Prefiero caminar —comentó Natsu descompuesto. Wendy no se veía mejor que él, pero al menos no dijo nada.

—Deberíamos llegar mañana por la tarde al pueblo —siguió ella sin hacerle caso.

—Pero no sabemos cuándo pasa el tren —repuso Gray.

—Es posible que tengamos que quedarnos varios días hasta que llegue uno.

—Eso quiere decir que dormiríamos bajo techo y en una cama —añadió feliz Happy. Llevaban varios días durmiendo a la intemperie, por lo que era comprensible su alegría.

—Pues puedes dar gracias a que esta zona es bastante seca y no nos ha llovido —le replicó Charle.

La lacrima de comunicación de Erza se iluminó y eso detuvo la conversación del grupo. En el mes que llevaban de viaje, sólo una persona la había llamado, aunque sólo fuese en un par de ocasiones. Aun así, todos sabían quién era antes de que ella la activara.

—¿Jellal?

—¿Dónde estás? —demandó sin siquiera saludar. Erza pudo notar al momento que no estaba de buen humor.

—Ahh… espera… —Erza se levantó y se alejó del grupo para poder hablar en privado—. En una misión, ya te lo dije.

—No, me dijiste que habías aceptado una misión, no que fuese «esa» misión.

—¿Acaso importa?

—¡Claro que importa! ¿Cuándo vuelves?

—Ni siquiera hemos llegado al lugar —respondió en un susurro.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si me han dicho que lleváis un mes fuera. —A pesar de que le había informado de que estaba en una misión del gremio, no le había especificado desde cuándo estaba en ella.

—Mañana cogeremos un tren en Karnas que nos dejará cerca de nuestro destino —intentó excusarse.

—Vuestro itinerario me importa poco. ¿Cuándo vas a volver? —repitió, pues era lo que realmente quería saber.

—No lo sé. Sólo sabremos lo que tenemos que hacer cuando lleguemos.

Se hizo un silencio que incomodó bastante a Erza. No se esperaba que Jellal estuviera enfadado por estar en una misión.

—Gildarts estuvo fuera tres años —dijo en tono lúgubre él.

—No creo que tardemos tanto. Hemos salido todo el grupo para hacer esta misión. —Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que Jellal le estaba hablando de cosas que no debería saber—. ¿Y cómo te has enterado de todo eso?

—Porque estoy en Fairy Tail.

Bueno, eso lo explicaba. Si se había pasado por el gremio, le habrían puesto al corriente de todo. Aun así, no esperaba que se hubiera pasado ya por allí. Se suponía que estaría muy ocupado con todo lo relacionado con su propio gremio.

—¿Y qué haces ahí?

—Había venido a darte una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa me la he llevado yo. ¿En serio tenías que coger esta misión? ¿Justo ahora? —le recriminó.

Y ella sabía muy bien por qué lo decía. Aunque realmente no tuvieran nada establecido, ambos eran conscientes de que no lo estaba por las circunstancias criminales de él. Jellal se lo había dicho: nunca podría estar con ella mientras estuviera en las sombras.

Pero eso había terminado unos meses atrás. Por fin tenían al alcance de la mano la oportunidad que por tanto tiempo habían ansiado de poder construir algo juntos… y ella se había ido.

—Ibas a estar mucho tiempo ocupado con tu gremio y tu gente. Pensé que volveríamos antes —se defendió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podría llevarme oficializar el gremio? ¡Nos indultaron hace tres meses! —adujo Jellal exasperado.

Cierto era que tenían mucho trabajo por delante cuando inesperadamente se vieron libres de su condena. Después del incidente con el imperio Álvarez, habían estado apresados hasta que el rey abdicó y su hija tomó el trono. Entonces, ella había decidido indultarles para asombro de todos.

Había sido muy desconcertante para ellos. Todos sus compañeros y él mismo habían sido prófugos de la ley por un montón de años y, de pronto, eran libres para hacer cuenta a cero y empezar una vida normal.

Por eso, habían decidido crear un gremio oficial y poner sus asuntos en orden. Pero eso jamás le ocuparía tanto tiempo como iba a llevarle a ella la misión de los cien años.

—Pensé que os llevaría más tiempo —repuso ella en un susurro.

Jellal exhaló el aire tan fuerte que prácticamente pareció un resoplido. No podía creerse que Erza les hiciera eso. Estaba muy enfadado. Ella siempre había sido su mayor deseo; uno inalcanzable, de hecho. Siempre algo los había mantenido separados. Y ahora que todo obstáculo del camino había desaparecido, cogía ella y se largaba por nadie sabía cuánto tiempo.

—No puedo creer que me hagas esto. —Y colgó… porque de otra manera, no sabía qué barbaridad podría decirle.

Erza se quedó ahí, inmutable, con la lacrima de comunicación apagada y sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse aquello. Nunca le había visto enfadado; no al menos desde que había vuelto a ser él. No podía esperar que se tomara tan a mal que saliera en una misión larga.

Se acercó de nuevo al grupo y se sentó, sin darse cuenta de que todos sus compañeros se mantenían en un silencio inquietante.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupó Natsu. Gracias a su buen oído, tanto Wendy como él habían escuchado toda la discusión.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí… No es nada —dijo ella saliendo de su estupor.

No había discutido nunca con Jellal. Era un hombre muy tranquilo. Por eso la descolocaba tanto que se hubiera puesto así. Porque en el fondo, tampoco tenían una relación como para demandarle nada. Él no tenía que rendirle cuentas a ella, de igual modo que ella no se las tenía que rendir a él. Si de alguna forma podía definir su relación con Jellal era con la palabra «compleja».

Se había pasado su vida enamorada del chico que conoció en la Torre del Cielo. Incluso después de su cambio cuando escapó de allí, algo muy en el fondo de su corazón le decía que el Jellal que dejó no era el que conoció. Y años después supo que le había abandonado estando poseído; cuando más la había necesitado. Ese sentimiento de culpa nunca se lo podría quitar.

Él, en cambio, la había buscado cuando quedó encerrada en la isla Tenrou. A diferencia de ella, Jellal no la había abandonado. Y gracias a eso, sin haber hablado nunca de ello o incluso con sus ingenuas artimañas para hacerla creer que amaba a otra, sabía que en realidad sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Desde que habían sido indultados, la había contactado para hablar con ella en más de una ocasión. Sabía a ciencia cierta que él buscaba estar junto a ella ahora que todo parecía allanarse para ellos. Y, sin embargo, como bien le había recriminado Jellal, ella se había marchado lejos.

—Erza, puedes regresar —le sugirió Wendy en un susurro—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de la misión.

Erza le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y le revolvió un poco el pelo. A pesar de que Wendy fuese ya una adolescente, desde que la acogieron en el gremio la había sentido como una hermana pequeña y sentía que siempre la vería así.

—No pasa nada. Además, hasta que se retomen los exámenes en Fairy Tail, sigo siendo la única maga de clase S en esta misión, así que si me marcho, os la quitarían.

—Ya, pero…

—No te preocupes, Wendy —la cortó con una sonrisa. No quería que sus circunstancias personales pudieran afectar a la misión.

La lacrima de Erza volvió a iluminarse para sorpresa de todos.

—Es un mensaje.

Se apresuró a activarla para ver de qué se trataba. Jellal había cortado la comunicación de una forma abrupta y se había quedado sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pero de entre todas las cosas que había esperado encontrar, aquélla no era una de ellas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —se preocupó Lucy, que se acercó para intentar leer el mensaje.

Erza apagó la lacrima al instante para que no la viera.

—No es nada —respondió con el tono más monótono que pudo encontrar.

—¡Pero si te has quedado blanca!

Eso no hacía falta que se lo dijera. Había notado perfectamente cómo la abandonaba toda la sangre del cuerpo.

—¿Qué demonios te ha puesto? —Ninguno iba a fingir que no sabían quién era el remitente de dicho mensaje.

—Nada. Debemos planear el itinerario —cambió de tema ella—. Si cogemos el tren, ¿a cuánto estaremos de nuestro destino?

Lucy la miró fijamente, aunque unos segundos después decidió dejarla tranquila.

—A unos cuatro o cinco días andando. Aunque todo dependerá de…

Erza no escuchó nada más una vez que la conversación se alejó de ella. Aún le retumbaban las palabras que le había escrito Jellal. Se encontraba en un término medio entre sorprendida y traicionada, aunque a un nivel lógico sabía que esto último era sólo cosa de ella. A fin de cuentas, no se debían nada. Sólo eran dos amigos que se habían conocido en su infancia y habían pasado por distintos altibajos. No podían exigirse nada… aunque lo quisieran.

Sintió que Lucy le tocaba la hombrera de su armadura para llamar su atención. A pesar de no poder enfocarla bien, sí supo que ella la miraba con aprensión.

—Podemos volver —le dijo con suavidad—. No nos importa aplazarlo.

—Estoy bien…

—Pero si estás llorando… —susurró Lucy.

Se llevó al instante la mano desocupada a su mejilla para descubrir que tenía razón. Se encontraba tan conmocionada que ni se había dado cuenta. Se miró desconcertada los dedos humedecidos que mostraban un ligero temblor y Lucy aprovechó ese momento de estupor para quitarle la lacrima y ver lo que la había dejado así.

—«Lo siento, Erza, pero no voy a esperarte más» —leyó, y después lo hizo una segunda vez para ella misma antes de estallar—. No me lo puedo creer… ¡¿En serio te ha escrito esto?!

No lo entendía, pensó Erza mientras se miraba la mano. ¿Por qué se sentía de pronto así? No era como si algo hubiera cambiado con respecto a diez minutos atrás. En realidad, no tenían una relación, era más bien un amago de intento. ¿Por qué lo sentía como si la hubiera dejado?

—No puede ser… —murmuró Wendy mientras se acercaba a Lucy para leerlo por ella misma—. ¿De verdad te escribe esto porque vas a estar un tiempo fuera?

Ella había oído su conversación, por lo que no le extrañó que atinara de esa forma.

—Pero ¿de qué va este tío? —se indignó Lucy.

—De verdad que no importa —intentó serenarla, aunque lo hiciera con voz temblorosa—. No se le puede culpar por cansarse de mí.

—Eso es imposible —espetó de pronto Natsu. Se acercó hasta ellas con intención de coger la lacrima.

—En serio, no importa —repitió. Era muy incómodo para ella que todos estuvieran hurgando en algo que en esos momentos la hacía sentir tan vulnerable.

—Déjame verlo —ordenó con la mano hacia Lucy. Ella le pasó la lacrima y Natsu leyó el texto con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué habéis llegado a esa conclusión? Aquí no pone que se haya cansado de ti.

—¡Sí que lo pone! —contratacó Lucy.

—¡No lo pone!

—¡Claro que sí! —rebatió a la vez que se levantaba para enfrentarle.

—Es increíble. Para ser una persona que se dedica a escribir, lees fatal —recriminó él.

—Por el amor de Dios, Natsu, ¡lee entre líneas!

—¡Entre las líneas sólo hay espacio!

Lucy se chocó la mano con la frente, exasperada.

—Pero ¿cómo se puede ser tan idiota?

—La única idiota eres tú. ¿Por qué demonios lees lo que no pone?

—Chicos… Erza está delante —dijo Wendy en un intento de serenar el ambiente. Su amiga ya estaba lo suficientemente afectada por el tema como para que ellos echaran más leña al fuego.

Natsu resopló.

—Tienes razón. No hace falta que se preocupe sin motivo. —Gray se acercó y le pasó la lacrima cuando le instó a dársela—. Lo único que puedo ver ahí es que va a hacer algo drástico.

Gray miró la lacrima y con las mismas se agachó para devolvérsela a Erza.

—Yo tampoco creo que debas preocuparte. Es muy difícil imaginar que se dé por vencido justo ahora.

—A mí ni se me ocurriría —corroboró Natsu.

—Ni a mí —dijo Gray.

—¿Y por qué entonces le mandaría un mensaje así? —interrogó Lucy condescendiente.

—No lo sé… pero piénsalo. Se han pasado toda la vida con algo en medio interponiéndose…

—Nosotros no… —murmuró Erza sonrojada.

—Y ahora que es libre, ¿desiste? —siguió por encima de ella—. No tiene sentido.

—Es demasiado obvio… Va a hacer algo drástico —repitió jactancioso Natsu.

—Eso no lo sé —dijo Gray—. Pero dudo que este mensaje tenga el significado que le estáis dando.

Erza apretó la lacrima contra ella. Ni por asomo la habían convencido en contra del vacío que podía sentir en el pecho, pero saber que sus amigos la intentaban consolar, aligeró un poco su carga.

Pero no podía culpar a Jellal de su decisión. Gray tenía razón sólo a medias. Puede que se hubieran pasado media vida con algo interponiéndose entre ellos, pero eso no implicaba que no llegara un punto en el que se desistiera de luchar.

Y, al parecer, para Jellal ese punto había sido el momento en el que fue a buscarla a Fairy Tail y no sólo no estaba, sino que nadie sabía cuándo volvería.

—Deberíamos irnos a dormir —dijo ella como respuesta.

No era como si alguno pensara que tuviera sueño, pero decidieron acatar la sugerencia y dejarla tranquila.

El silencio de la noche sólo roto por el crepitar del fuego y los ruidos propios de una zona arbolada la hizo hundirse poco a poco en sus pensamientos. Le había sorprendido la reacción de sus compañeros. No era ajena a la idea de que estuvieran al tanto de sus sentimientos. Igual que ella sabía o intuía los de otros compañeros de gremio, no podía obviar que a los demás les pasara lo mismo con ella. Pero no sabía que fuesen tan conscientes de su tirante relación con Jellal.

En realidad, ni siquiera se habían dicho alguna vez que se quisieran y, sin embargo, parecía algo establecido. Imaginaba que algo como eso tenía que ser lo que leía en sus libros de novela romántica. Ellos eran un ejemplo de esos protagonistas que sabían que se amaban sin necesidad de palabras; sólo con sus actos. Pero a diferencia de esos personajes ficticios, era evidente que ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Nunca lo habían estado. Ni siquiera en una novela podían pasar las cosas que les habían sucedido a ellos.

Cualquiera se rendiría.

Erza se frotó el pecho cuando sintió la opresión crecer de nuevo allí. Seguía sin entender por qué se sentía así cuando todo continuaba igual. Ni medio año había pasado de cuando estaba convencida de que jamás estarían juntos. Pero ¿entonces? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía ese vacío inmenso que no tenía una hora atrás?

Sólo había una explicación. Meses atrás quizás no esperara que algún día pudieran estar juntos, pero muy en el fondo, siempre había conservado una pequeña esperanza de que algún día todo se arreglaría y podrían saborear un poco de felicidad que el destino hubiera reservado para ellos.

Pero esa esperanza había muerto con un simple mensaje de texto.

Y lo había hecho por su culpa. Porque por no pensar en él y esperar a que terminara de arreglar sus asuntos, había decidido separarse una vez más… innecesariamente.

Y ése era el verdadero problema de todo: que era innecesario.

Por eso él se había cansado de esperarla.

* * *

— * —

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

**24 Octubre 2019**

* * *

_**Notas finales (desvaríos de la autora obviables):**_

Pero vamos a ver, alma de cántaro (hablo de Erza). Te voy a decir dos cosas:

Primero: ¿cómo no van a estar enterados de lo que os pasa a Jellal y a ti si sois el amor imposible por excelencia de este manga y todos lo saben desde el minuto uno? XD Todo el mundo es excesivamente consciente de lo que os pasa, ¿ok? Así que sí, es normal que se metan si de repente sucede algo así porque saben perfectamente cómo tenéis las cosas entre los dos.

Y segundo: ¿en serio? ¿Que no te ha dicho nunca que te quiere? ¬_¬º El tío te lo soltó estando poseído. No tenía voluntad propia porque era un puñetero títere y resulta que lo único que sobrevivió a eso era lo que sentía por ti. ¿Y vas tú y no lo tienes en cuenta? Alelada... que eres una alelada. ¡Eso tiene más valor que nada! Ainsss, de verdad... lo que tengo que aguantar ¬_¬º

En fin, ya está, ya me he desahogado u_uº. Espero que os haga gustado el capítulo ;-D

¡Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

_**Comentarios de los reviews:**_

**Guest1:** Es que el pobre lleva mucho tiempo esperando. Piensa que, a diferencia de Erza, Jellal rondará los 30 años. Se ha pasado la vida esperando a que llegue el día en que pudiera por fin estar con ella. Y la tía va y se larga ¬_¬º

**Guest2:** La misión de los 100 años no es que dure ese tiempo. Es el tiempo que lleva sin que se haya resuelto. Hasta que empezó la secuela, lo único que se sabía de esa misión era que el único que volvió con vida de ella fue Gildarts, tras 3 años fuera y porque se encontró con Acnologia. Es decir, lo que se sabe es que es una misión peligrosa y larga.

**Guest3:** Al menos deberían haberse arreglado antes de irse a una misión de la que no sabes cuándo volverás. Si es que... ¬_¬º

**eme-ele:** Jajaja, me ha hecho mucha gracia tu deducción. Pero puesto que este fic es cortito, pues te puedes imaginar por dónde van los tiros XD. De lo que dices de la pareja, la verdad es que me extraña bastante que la gente no escriba más sobre ellos porque es una pareja con una historia de fondo muy relevante, sólo superada por la de Zeref y Mavis que las barre a todas y escupe sobre ellas (porque es la historia de amor por excelencia de este manga, y me encanta *o*. No sabes bien la de veces que me han dado ganas de reescribir su historia rellenando todos los huecos que nos deja el autor y que no hago porque sé que sería un fic largo T_T). Así que no entiendo muy bien por qué la gente no escribe más sobre ellos con el potencial que tienen para hacerles fics. En este fic, no me he metido mucho en el trasfondo de su historia porque como dije, es un lemon con un poco de adorno. Así que aquí no he metido ninguna charla existencial entre ellos, sino que me he limitado a un: "no están juntos porque era un criminal. Ya no lo es, ergo, pueden estar juntos". Hasta ahí llega mi trama XD. Pero ciertamente, sí que su historia da para hacer un montón de fics interesantes.

En fin, dejo de divagar. Gracias a todos por los reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

—Es una suerte que pasen trenes por aquí todos los días —dijo Charle.

—Y eso que parecía un pueblo perdido —comentó Happy.

—Supongo que la ruta será importante —especuló ella con un encogimiento de hombros.

El pueblo no era muy grande: poco más de una veintena de casas y una estación. Pero era el único núcleo urbano que había en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

—¿Creéis que pueda haber alguna posada aquí? —preguntó Lucy—. Es un pueblo muy pequeño.

—Quizás sea un lugar para hacer parada en el trayecto del tren —dijo Gray—. Según el mapa, cruza toda la zona de montaña. Eso son muchas horas.

—Puede ser… ¿Preguntamos si hay alguna?

Fue fácil dar con el lugar; no había mucha pérdida habiendo tan pocas casas. Sólo tuvieron que preguntar al primer aldeano con el que se cruzaron para que les indicara.

La taberna del pueblo también hacía las veces de posada. Era un edificio pequeño que al parecer sólo contaba con dos habitaciones. Sin embargo…

—Sólo nos queda una libre —les informó la mujer que atendía en la barra. Miraba al grupo como si estuviera evaluando algo en ellos.

—Nos hemos apañado con menos que eso —repuso Natsu con una sonrisa—. No se preocupe.

La señora asintió, pero no se movió ni añadió nada más. Sólo los miraba, con mucha atención.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Lucy.

—Creo… que el joven que ha llegado hoy ha preguntado por vosotros.

—¿Por nosotros? —se extrañó—. No nos conoce nadie por aquí.

—Dijo que buscaba a un grupo de cinco personas con dos gatos. Esos… sois vosotros —terminó con cuidado.

—¿Sabes quién era?

—Es la persona que ha alquilado la otra habitación. No recuerdo su nombre… no lo había oído por aquí —explicó—. Pero es un chico alto y muy guapo. Tiene el pelo azul y un tatuaje en la cara.

—¿Jellal? —susurró Erza. Era prácticamente la primera palabra que decía en todo lo que llevaban de día.

—¡Ése! —dijo la mujer animada—. No había oído nunca ese nombre.

—Lo sabía… —se jactó complacido Natsu—. Ha venido a por ti.

No se lo podía creer. ¿Qué hacía Jellal allí? Y más importante, ¿cómo demonios había llegado de un día para otro? Estaban en otro continente.

—¿Sabe dónde está?

—Se ha ido a dar una vuelta hará como diez minutos. No andará muy lejos —explicó la mujer.

Erza salió apresurada del local y miró en ambas direcciones. A menos que se hubiera ido hacia el bosque, tenía que estar cerca. Ese pueblo no tenía ni media docena de calles.

—Si ha alquilado una habitación, es porque piensa volver. Es evidente que está esperando a que llegues —dijo Gray sereno.

No le hizo caso. Tenía el corazón a mil sólo por saber que él estaba allí. Había ido a buscarla… No podía pensar en otra cosa más allá de que había ido a buscarla.

Salió en dirección contraria por la que habían llegado. Si no se lo habían cruzado era porque debía estar al otro lado del pueblo. Y sólo tuvo que pasar a la siguiente calle para verle. Iba observando su alrededor, ajeno al remolino que acababa de generarle a ella en su interior.

—Jellal.

La oyó… lo supo porque la miró en el acto. A pesar de tener la respiración agitada, sentía que le faltaba el aire. ¿Qué hacía allí?, volvió a preguntarse.

Él se acercó, rápido, y la abrazó en cuanto la tuvo a mano. Estaba muy impresionada. Era la primera vez que se veían desde la batalla en Magnolia, pero más que eso, era la primera vez que la abrazaba sin remordimientos desde que eran niños.

«Por supuesto», pensó aliviada Erza. Ahora que sus crímenes habían sido perdonados se veía digno de poder tocarla. Le abrazó de vuelta, conmovida por su fuerza de voluntad. A fin de cuentas, él era el único que había peleado por mantener esa barrera entre ellos con el fin de preservar su honor.

Jellal se separó de ella y la aferró de la muñeca.

—Ven conmigo —la instó.

—¿A dónde?

—Hay una iglesia por allí.

—Espera… ¿una iglesia? —se sorprendió ella.

—Nos casamos —decretó.

—¡Hala! —se oyeron varios jadeos femeninos.

—Os dije que haría algo drástico —comentó Natsu excesivamente complacido consigo mismo.

—No podemos casarnos ahora —negó ella muy nerviosa y enrojecida de arriba abajo.

—Por supuesto que sí —refutó.

—El día que me case quiero hacerlo en Magnolia; con todos mis compañeros de gremio presentes.

—Perdiste esa oportunidad cuando fui a Fairy Tail y me dijeron que tardarías en volver.

Erza le observó, con los ojos desorbitados ante sus palabras. No podía creerlo. ¿Él planeaba casarse con ella cuando fue al gremio? ¡Pero si ella ni se atrevía a pensar en unos planes tan avanzados! ¡Sólo llevaba tres meses siendo libre!

—Empiezo a entender por qué estaba tan enfadado ayer —murmuró por lo bajo Wendy.

¿Por qué se mostraba tan impaciente?, pensó. Aunque, en realidad, la respuesta era lo que acababa de pensar. Él había tenido que luchar para mantenerse alejado de ella, mientras que ella simplemente se había dejado llevar por su corriente. El esfuerzo de no manchar su honor lo había puesto Jellal pero, de pronto, esa sombra había desaparecido y, por eso, ahora quería llevar a cabo todo aquello que durante años había tenido que contener.

Jellal tiró de nuevo de ella hacia la supuesta iglesia, pero sólo dio dos pasos antes de que ella le detuviera.

—No quiero casarme así —reiteró.

—No voy a esperar más —aseveró.

—Pero siempre he soñado con tener una bonita boda, con mi gente como testigos y el maestro…

—No.

—Jellal…

—Escúchame bien, porque no estoy para bromas —la advirtió—. Soy el primero al que le habría gustado haber hecho esto de una forma normal. Pero resulta que has aceptado esta misión y ahora no sé cuándo podré volver a verte. No puedo esperar más por tenerte.

—¿Qué? —susurró Erza sonrojada.

—Hoy te convertirás en mi mujer —sentenció. Señaló en la dirección en la que iban y la amenazó—: Así que, o aceptas eso o no llegarás virgen al matrimonio.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡¿Estáis locos?! —les gritó Lucy poniendo sus manos sobre las orejas de una muy enrojecida Wendy—. ¡Hay niños delante!

Jellal tiró de nuevo de Erza y, una vez más, ella le detuvo.

—Erza…

—Nunca he dicho que quiera llegar virgen al matrimonio —murmuró.

Lucy y Charle gimieron, Wendy casi explotó y los demás rieron de forma nerviosa.

Por su parte, Jellal miró a Erza con un semblante de desconcierto evidente para todos; con seguridad, no se esperaba que Erza le saliera con eso. Pero no le llevó mucho tomar su decisión.

—Vale —aceptó él.

Esta vez, cuando tiró de ella, lo hizo en dirección a la posada, cruzando por delante de sus compañeros que no habían perdido detalle.

—¡Genial! —protestó Gray de mala manera—. ¿Y ahora dónde dormimos nosotros? —se quejó a nadie en particular—. Sólo hay una posada en este minúsculo pueblo y es evidente que ésos dos no van a estar en silencio.

—¡Gray! —exclamó Lucy furiosamente sonrojada—. ¡No hagas esos comentarios!

—¿Por qué? Si es la verdad —se defendió el hombre—. Jellal ha venido desde Magnolia para estar con ella. ¿Qué te crees que van a hacer toda la noche? ¿Jugar a las cartas?

Lucy gimió mortificada.

—No digas esas cosas.

La perturbaba hacerse una imagen tan real de lo que su amiga iba a hacer en esa habitación.

—Que no quieras verlo no implica que el problema no esté ahí —replicó—. Créeme: me importa poco lo que hagan esos dos. Precisamente los que estamos aquí sabemos mejor que nadie por lo que han tenido que pasar y que se merecen un respiro. Pero eso no quiere decir que me apetezca escucharlo toda la noche.

—No puedo seguir escuchando esto —murmuró para sí Lucy con las manos sobre su cara. Esos temas la abochornaban en extremo.

—Ya, pero entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —les preguntó Happy, que se dirigió a su eterno compañero en busca de una respuesta—. Oye, Natsu, ¿tú qué piensas?

Sin embargo, para desgracia del exceed, el aludido no les estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención. Porque en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que sabía leer mejor que Lucy, pues al final él era el que llevaba la razón.

Así que se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras veía a la pareja marchar.

—Ya os dije que iba a hacer algo drástico —rio.

* * *

— * —

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 2 **

**29 Octubre 2019**

* * *

_**Notas finales (desvaríos de la autora obviables):**_

Pero si se veía venir, mujer... Si es que este pobre hombre te ha querido estando poseído, te ha querido desmemoriado (que eres lo primero que recordó), te ha querido estando perdida en el limbo y te ha querido teniéndote al alcance de su mano, pero renegando de ello por su estatus de criminal. Y ahora que no lo es, ¿te piensas que te iba a dejar marchar? Pero mira que eres ingenua... ainsssss. Te tiene unas ganas que no veas, jiusjiusjius...

El capítulo era cortito, pero espero que os haya gustado ;-D. El próximo es bastante más largo ^o^

¡Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

_**Comentarios de los reviews:**_

**DCCA:** Erza eligió el peor momento para largarse ^o^. Jellal ha esperado mucho... demasiado. Se le ha acabado la paciencia, jiusjiusjius. Como dije en un comentario anterior, este pobre hombre se ha pasado como unos 20 años enamorado de ella y la mitad de ellos siendo bien consciente de esto (vamos, con todas sus facultades). Eso es mucho T_T

**Guest:** Me alegra que te esté gustando. Y el de hoy ya es el último. Como comenté al principio, era un relato cortito.

Gracias por los reviews. Éste es el capítulo final. **Aviso que es un lemon largo y explícito.** Los dos capítulos anteriores eran decorativos para poner en contexto la cruzada de cables que me dio XD. Ya habréis visto que no he hecho la trama más elaborada del mundo para ello, pero a mi creatividad le apeteció hacer algo subido de tono con estos dos y es lo que ha salido XD.

Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Era una locura. Diez minutos atrás, Erza estaba convencida de que Jellal la había «dejado» y, sin embargo, en esos momentos era arrastrada hacia la posada tras haber decidido saltarse el paso de la iglesia… y del compromiso… y del noviazgo… y de la primera cita.

¡Se lo habían saltado todo!, pensó entrando en pánico. No podía ser más evidente para ella que ambos jugaban en ligas distintas. Sus expectativas a futuro cercano eran demasiado lejanas.

—Jellal…

No le hizo caso. Atravesaron las escaleras de la posada ante la atenta mirada de la dueña y, pocos segundos después, los había encerrado a ambos en una habitación.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Lo que he dicho hace un momento que voy a hacerte —confirmó contundente mientras la acorralaba contra la puerta.

Toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentró en su rostro. No lo podía evitar: le pasaba siempre que tocaba un tema relacionado con el romance. Le daba igual de quién. Era algo que siempre la había avergonzado en extremo. Pero si encima se trataba de Jellal, la cosa llegaba a otros límites.

—¿Y no te parece un poco precipitado? —Se ahorró el «muy» viendo cómo se mostraba él.

—No voy a perder más tiempo.

La besó… no era que no se lo esperara teniendo en cuenta el desarrollo de los últimos minutos. Pero la impactó de igual manera. Nunca la habían besado; mucho menos de una manera tan demandante. Nada en sus libros románticos la podría preparar para eso. El contacto de sus húmedos labios… la forma en la que tironeó de los suyos con los dientes para abrirse paso…

Se agarró a sus hombros porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Jellal la había llevado allí a arrasar con ella… y no tenía ni idea de cómo batallar con eso. Tenía el corazón que de un momento a otro se le saldría del pecho.

No podía respirar. Jellal la besaba con una intensidad que no la dejaba recuperar el aliento. Apartó a un lado la cara para poder coger aire, pero le costó mucho hacerlo. Jadeaba, y era tan culpable la falta de aire como lo alterada que se encontraba.

—No puedo respirar —confesó cuando él intentó volver a su boca.

Si pensaba que aquello lo detendría, estaba muy equivocada. Gimió cuando derivó sus labios a su cuello y empezó a succionar allí. Sí, quizás ahora pudiera respirar con esa pequeña tregua, pero él seguía alterando sus pulsaciones sin misericordia.

—Deberíamos esperar… hablarlo…

—Ya está todo dicho.

—No hay nada dicho —contrarrestó con un tono más agudo del esperado—. No hace ni una hora que pensaba que no querías volver a verme y de repente apareces aquí y me traes a una habitación.

Eso lo detuvo… como nada que lo hubiera hecho antes. Jellal la miró con desconcierto.

—¿Y por qué pensabas algo así?

—Me dijiste que no ibas a esperarme más —alegó ella.

—Porque no iba a hacerlo —confirmó para mayor confusión de ella—. He contado cada maldito día desde que me indultaron para llegar a este momento y cuando me presenté en tu gremio, no estabas. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

Erza abrió los ojos sorprendida con sus palabras. Como Jellal había apagado su lacrima tras discutir, pensaba que se había rendido con ella; pero lejos de eso, lo que pretendía decirle era que no iba a aguantarse hasta que volviera. De ahí que al día siguiente le tuviera en su camino.

—Yo… entiendo —dijo al fin. Prefería dejar la conversación ahí. No quería tener que defenderse por no haber confiado en él—. Perdona, es sólo que estoy algo nerviosa. Nunca he hecho esto.

Él acarició su mejilla mientras la miraba fijamente.

—No te preocupes. Yo me encargo.

Jellal la besó en la comisura de los labios para después arrastrarlos por su mejilla hasta el cuello. Chupó y lamió la zona haciendo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Y eso no mejoró cuando notó su mano acariciando su pierna desnuda.

Gimió… No era que estuviese muy mentalizada con que aquello ocurriera de forma tan inminente, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo fantaseando con ello como para que eso no la dejara disfrutar del momento. Jellal la aprisionó contra la puerta al presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo y pudo notar que él no estaba para nada indiferente. Él estaba muy excitado; no sólo su respiración era dificultosa, sino que había un bulto prominente marcándose en su vientre.

Le miró a los ojos, sin aliento, y le besó aceptando en el proceso cualquier cosa que pasara esa noche. No podía negarle nada cuando su impaciencia por estar con ella le había llevado hasta allí. Quería aquello; le quería a él. Y aunque lo que estaba sucediendo pudiera ser precipitado, en realidad, tampoco había motivos para retrasarlo.

Ya lo habían hecho demasiado.

La mano de Jellal llegó a la parte baja de la armadura y gruñó cuando no pudo continuar.

—¿No puedes ponerte algo que sea más fácil de quitar? —le pidió.

Erza le miró algo desorientada por todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo, pero poco a poco compuso una sonrisa maliciosa cuando una idea le cruzó por la cabeza. Le separó de ella y lo dejó por unos segundos expectante, hasta que cambió su habitual armadura por algo más sugerente.

—¿Qué te parece esto?

A Jellal se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas… literalmente. Y eso que la había visto con menos ropa en otras ocasiones. La estudió de arriba abajo, como si estuviera grabando esa imagen en sus retinas. Pero no tardó mucho en acercarse a ella y volver con lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Esto te parece más fácil de quitar?

—Me parece más fácil de romper —replicó con voz ronca.

Agarró el pasador con las orejas de conejilla y lo tiró al suelo para soltar su pelo. Metió sus dedos en él y la sujetó para besarla con intensidad. Su mano vagó con libertad por su cintura y la apretó de nuevo contra su cuerpo.

—Eres una chica mala —susurró en su oído.

—Lo sería si después no te dejase tocar.

—No, eso sería cruel.

Erza rio y acto seguido notó su mano ascender por su cuerpo hasta sus pechos. No se detuvo demasiado por encima de la ropa. Su mano se metió por el frente y lo bajó para exponerlos.

Tuvo que contener la respiración; en realidad, ambos lo hicieron. Pero no podía evitar sentir vergüenza de su desnudez ante él. Siempre lo había hecho, a pesar de no haber tenido remilgos anteriormente con otras personas. Pero imaginaba que ahí radicaba lo que sentía por él. Su opinión era la única válida para ella en cuanto a su cuerpo se refería.

Y Jellal, en esos momentos, se encontraba absorto mirándola. Respiraba de forma agitada cuando tocó uno de sus pechos; con cuidado primero, aunque con más fuerza cuando Erza gimió. Apretó con el pulgar su pezón enhiesto y después lo chupó. Erza ensortijó sus dedos en su cabello azul cuando succionó y arañó con sus dientes la piel sensible. Aunque ella se había tocado fantaseando con él en la intimidad de su habitación, aquello no tenía nada que ver. Le daba vueltas la cabeza sólo de pensar cómo sería cuando llegaran al plato fuerte si ya estaba así. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo cuando apenas habían empezado.

Echó la cabeza para atrás y la apoyó contra la puerta mientras disfrutaba de las caricias. Jellal se entretenía con ambos pechos succionando y acariciando con sus manos. Los tenía muy sensibilizados cuando al fin se incorporó. No la miró a ella cuando se quitó la capa que empezaba a molestarle y la lanzó lejos. Tenía sus ojos clavados en su obra; en esos pechos que estaban enrojecidos y duros.

Le bajó más la ropa hasta dejarla en su cintura y él se arrodilló para comenzar a besar su vientre. Aquello era un doloroso juego de alterar terminaciones nerviosas. Jellal se estaba encargando de sensibilizar todo su cuerpo. Y sólo cuando sintió que le abría las piernas para instalarse entre ellas, la miró por fin a los ojos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó entre jadeos.

Jellal se limitó a romper sus medias de rejilla a la altura de la ingle y no fue una rotura pequeña. Antes de darse cuenta, había retirado la tela que cubría su entrepierna y sus dedos tocaron el capuchón sensible que había allí. Erza se agarró al pomo de la puerta para sujetarse cuando estuvo a punto de caerse por los ríos de placer que la invadieron. Jellal debió notarlo porque al momento tenía su otra mano afianzándola por la cintura contra la puerta y, cuando por fin se recuperó un poco de la impresión, aprovechó para poner una de sus piernas por encima de su hombro.

Erza sonrió cuando procesó lo que él estaba haciendo: intentaba aportarle más estabilidad al tiempo que la mantenía abierta para él. Al parecer, Jellal no quería interrupciones en lo que tenía planeado hacerle.

Sintió que le apartaba de nuevo la tela y un segundo después, dos de sus dedos se introdujeron en ella… sin aviso. Aunque ya se lo había hecho ella misma en sus solitarias noches, sus dedos eran más grandes y notó la diferencia. Ahogó un gemido cuando él empezó a moverlos, y no sólo se tuvo que agarrar de nuevo al pomo, sino que apoyó su otra mano contra el marco de la puerta cuando su lengua la chupó. Era eso o se caería al suelo.

Nunca había tenido ese nivel de excitación. Leer sus libros eróticos o tocarse ella misma no tenía nada que ver con lo que le hacía sentir él. Sus paredes apresaron sus dedos cuando intentaron introducirse más profundo y ella estuvo a punto de terminar cuando sus dientes rozaron su capuchón.

—Jellal —jadeó—, espera…

No tuvo que decirle nada más; él supo exactamente lo que le pasaba. Pero no pareció importarle. Siguió moviendo sus dedos mientras la miraba fijo a sus ojos.

—Hazlo… —le ordenó—. Termina para mí.

Quería verla tener un orgasmo. Movió sus dos dedos con más fuerza y utilizó el pulgar para presionar el nudo de nervios que coronaba su entrada. Aunque quisiera reprimirse, él no iba a dejarla hacerlo. Con ese conocimiento, apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta y tragó duro.

Se agarró más fuerte al pomo cuando notó el inicio; ese cosquilleo que se extendería desde su centro hasta convertirlo en un estallido. Y él debió percibirlo porque apretó más con su pulgar. Fue demoledor; un placer que recorrió todo su cuerpo con fuertes convulsiones… y prolongado en el tiempo.

Gritó su nombre, pero a Jellal le importaba poco que los escucharan. No se movió de su lugar y se limitó a acompasar sus movimientos con los espasmos de ella. Llegó a pensar que se le saldría el corazón del pecho, pero poco a poco la fue invadiendo una sensación de relajación que la dejó sin fuerzas. Empezó a escurrirse por la puerta hacia abajo y Jellal se apresuró a sacar sus dedos y quitar su pierna del hombro para cogerla.

—No puedo sostenerme —dijo lo obvio.

—Ya veo… —contestó con una sonrisa. La acomodó en el suelo y añadió—: Ha sido un bonito espectáculo.

Erza le miró enrojecida para comprobar que él seguía casi como habían entrado, mientras que ella estaba semidesnuda y con un orgasmo en su haber.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —le preguntó con una mirada al bulto de sus pantalones.

—Aún tengo planes para ti antes de encargarme de mí. —Jellal se levantó y le ofreció una mano—. Ven.

Erza se levantó y la condujo a la cama, donde la sentó. Se movió hacia el centro mientras le veía quitarse la parte de arriba. Jellal era una delicia para la vista; su cuerpo construido en puro músculo. Se le secó la boca ante la expectativa de recorrerle con sus manos y su lengua. Se acercó a ella como un tigre acechando a su presa y la empujó de un hombro para tumbarla. No se echó sobre ella; se quedó incorporado entre sus piernas y simplemente se limitó a admirarla desde su posición erguida. Después, cogió la ropa que tenía embrollada en la cintura y tiró con fuerza hasta oírse una rasgadura.

—No hace falta que la rompas —le dijo ella divertida—. Puedo hacerla desaparecer.

—Hazlo.

Erza sonrió y acató la orden. Con eso, se quedó tan desnuda como el día que llegó al mundo. Jellal la estudió con lentitud, demorándose en las partes más importantes, y suspiró. Se acercó un poco más y volvió a meter dos dedos en ella.

Erza se agarró a las sábanas y jadeó por la impresión. A pesar de estar aún humedecida por el orgasmo, su cuerpo había perdido la excitación previa y se encontraba en la relajación posterior. Intentó incorporarse, pero él le puso su otra mano en el vientre para mantenerla inmóvil.

—Quieta.

—Me gustaría tocarte —le pidió.

—No —rechazó. Erza abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Yo también quiero hacer algo…

—No te preocupes. Te dejaré… pero más tarde —matizó. Movió los dedos más profundo y el roce con sus paredes internas la hizo jadear—. Tú sólo disfruta.

Jellal abrió más sus piernas y eso facilitó el movimiento. Erza se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama cuando los escalofríos de placer volvieron a recorrerla. Intentaba calentar su cuerpo otra vez… y estaba haciendo un condenado gran trabajo. Besó la cara interna de sus piernas y su cálida respiración tan cerca de su entrada sólo consiguió erizar su piel. Y entonces, volvió a chupar de nuevo. Sabía que lo haría, pero aun así, sintió un ramalazo de placer invadiendo su cuerpo. Chupó y lamió con fruición, tanto en el orificio ocupado por sus dedos como por encima de ellos y supo que Jellal tenía como meta hacerla enloquecer de placer.

Arrugó las sábanas entre sus manos mientras se retorcía. Jellal la sujetó de la pierna para evitar que se moviera y se incorporó un poco más para que su cuerpo entorpeciera un posible movimiento involuntario de cerrarle el camino.

—Jellal… —suspiró, su cuerpo de nuevo caliente.

Aunque no tuviera experiencia, sabía que se acercaba el momento en el que se introdujese en ella. Otra vez había conseguido tenerla receptiva, pero pasaban los segundos y no se movió de su posición. Seguía moviendo sus dedos fácilmente en ella, adelante y atrás e incluso en círculos. Y continuaba con su endemoniada boca torturándola sin misericordia. Si proseguía, terminaría otra vez y se suponía que ése no el plan.

—Te necesito…

—Lo sé —contestó, pero no se movió ni un ápice. ¿Qué pretendía?

—Jellal… —le llamó de nuevo.

—No te retengas.

Cerró los ojos cuando sopló sobre ella y el contraste del frío la estremeció. Aunque quisiera, ya no podría esperarle. Estaba demasiado excitada como para detenerlo. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y entretejió sus dedos en su pelo, pero aquello supuso su perdición. Notar el movimiento de lo que la hacía la catapultó de nuevo al orgasmo. Su cuerpo otra vez se contrajo y Jellal bebió de ella incluso cuando las oleadas desaparecieron y empezó a relajarse.

Le sintió incorporarse cuando aún no había recobrado el aliento y lo hizo con un reguero de besos húmedos por su cuerpo. Le besó el vientre, se detuvo en sus pechos y, finalmente, llegó de nuevo a sus labios; unos labios que ya no sabían igual que al inicio de la noche.

Tenía su sabor en ellos y recordar el porqué lo tenía no ayudaba a su cordura.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —lloriqueó.

—Como no has querido casarte conmigo, tengo que dejarte claro a quién le perteneces.

La besó de nuevo con intensidad; Jellal no le daba tregua en ningún momento a pesar de que sentía su cuerpo como gelatina. La estaba dejando sin fuerzas y no parecía ni un poco preocupado por ello.

—Sabes bien que eso siempre ha sido así… —dijo cuando se desvió hacia su cuello.

Y seguido a eso, bajó de nuevo a los picos erguidos que apuntaban hacia él. Los chupó y succionó. Los aprisionó y los acarició. Y en todo momento, su cabeza no dejó de dar vueltas. Intentó acariciarle la espalda, pero él la detuvo agarrándole un brazo y girándola un poco hacia él. Besó el lateral de su pecho y recorrió con su lengua hacia su cintura.

—¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte? —jadeó.

Él terminó de girarla y la puso bocabajo en la cama.

—Ya te lo he dicho: luego.

Acarició su espalda y mordió sus nalgas. Jellal no parecía dispuesto a dejar un solo centímetro de su cuerpo sin cubrir y no tenía claro si era para horror o delicia de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Su ya conocida mano volvió a vagar entre sus piernas y de nuevo se concentró allí. Otra vez su cuerpo se calentó y puesto que él seguía con sus pantalones puestos, sospechó que intentaba darle otra ronda en exclusiva.

Iba a matarla… ni siquiera sabía que era multiorgásmica hasta esa noche. Siempre que se lo hacía ella, una vez terminaba, se relajaba y normalmente se dormía. Pero él parecía haber encontrado un interruptor desconocido con el que encendía su cuerpo sin problemas.

Jellal retiró su pelo y dejó su nuca al descubierto. Esta vez, no la besó, la mordió y eso consiguió que la electricidad se extendiera por su columna hasta donde estaban sus dedos. Se estremeció y se aferró de nuevo a las sábanas antes de dejar salir un pequeño lloriqueo de sus labios.

—Abre más las piernas —le susurró al oído tras morder el lóbulo.

Ella lo hizo sin pensarlo y por eso empezó a sentirse como un juguete entre sus manos. Sus dedos se adentraron de nuevo y su cuerpo tembló sin remisión. Sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho cuando vio cómo respondía sin más a él. Jellal conocía demasiado bien el cuerpo de las mujeres y, cuando culminó por tercera vez, se preguntó de una forma masoquista con cuántas habría estado antes que ella.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer esto? —inquirió entre jadeos.

—En mi imaginación —respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Llevo años pensando qué hacerte cuando llegara este día.

Erza se incorporó y se giró para enfrentarle.

—No hay manera de que esto se pueda hacer sólo con la imaginación —repuso tras respirar profundamente. Ella había leído muchas novelas eróticas y sería incapaz de hacer algo así en la práctica—. Sabes demasiado bien qué botones pulsar.

Jellal fue perdiendo la sonrisa juguetona que tenía hasta componer un semblante serio.

—¿Acaso importa? —preguntó con cuidado—. Porque no puedo deshacer mi pasado.

Una respuesta ambigua… Eso le hacía sospechar que el número era alto o de lo contrario le habría contestado.

Jellal le tocó la mejilla y la hizo mirarle.

—¿No sentirás celos de ellas? —cuestionó desconcertado. Le dejaría atónito que le preocupara ese aspecto, cuando había perdonado y desechado con una facilidad pasmosa todos sus crímenes cometidos.

—No… no lo creo —murmuró al fin.

En realidad, Erza no terminaba de definir cómo se sentía ante el hecho de que él hubiera estado con «muchas» mujeres. A fin de cuentas, el pasado de Jellal era un campo de minas que más valía ignorar si no quería salir escaldada. No se podía hacer nada con ello.

—Erza, no he estado con ninguna desde que recuperé mi memoria —matizó. Y esos eran muchos años bajo la sombra de que estuviera muerta, pero había sido la forma que había elegido de expiar su traición. Si no había podido mantenerse fiel en vida, lo sería a su recuerdo.

Erza aferró su mano y cerró los ojos para sentir su contacto. Quizás aquél era el problema. Quería sentirle en lo que estaban haciendo, pero él se lo había negado. Jellal se había dedicado a manipular su cuerpo como si fuese una muñeca de trapo; tal y como estaba convencida de que habría tocado a otras mujeres. Y ella quería una conexión con él; algo que la diferenciara de todas ellas, y no podía conseguirlo cuando ni siquiera podía tocarle.

—No es eso… Es sólo… —se trabó y bajó su mirada—. No me trates como a ellas.

Jellal la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, a medias entre pasmado y ofendido.

—¿Crees que te trato como a ellas? —Eso sonó más bien ofendido.

—Ah… No lo sé —contestó tras considerarlo por breves segundos. El tono que había empleado él la hizo responder con cautela. Porque a ella le había parecido que había puesto en práctica sobre su cuerpo un manual aprendido, pero Jellal parecía tener otra idea—. Es sólo que tú te has dedicado a tocarme por todas partes y a mí no me has dejado devolvértelo —susurró al fin.

Él seguía con sus ojos sobre ella y ni siquiera parpadeó mientras consideraba sus palabras, pero al final, suspiró y sonrió. Jellal le cogió la mano que había posado sobre la suya y se la llevó a los labios para dejar un fugaz beso.

—Pero ¿te ha gustado? —Erza se puso tan roja como su cabello—. Es lo único que quiero saber.

Ella asintió muy azorada. Sería una mentirosa descarada si dijera otra cosa. Uno de los motivos por los que se sentía tan confundida era por lo mucho que la había hecho disfrutar, porque eso era lo que la llevaba a pensar en cuánta experiencia tenía.

Jellal tiró de ella con suavidad y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Erza prácticamente suspiró de complacencia cuando se pudo aferrar a él.

—Lo siento. No me he dado cuenta de que esto también era importante para ti.

La abrazó con cuidado, como si fuese el cristal más fino, y dejó que por fin le acariciara. Erza le pasó sus manos por la espalda y por su cuello, sin dejar en ningún momento su agarre.

—Me he enfocado tanto en darte placer que no lo he pensado —añadió con un leve tono resignado.

—Pero yo también quiero dártelo.

—Y me lo das. —Jellal la abrazó más fuerte—. Lo que te he hecho me lo da precisamente porque eres tú y no otra. —La separó un poco de él y la miró a los ojos para que viera la sinceridad en él—. A ninguna le he hecho lo que te he hecho a ti. En la Torre del Cielo yo era el líder. Las mujeres estaban para darme placer a mí, no al revés.

No quería hacerse esa imagen, aunque había empezado a especularla en cuanto Jellal le dijo que no había estado con ninguna mujer desde que recobró la memoria. Si sus palabras eran ciertas, el periodo de tiempo en el que pudo aprender todo aquello tuvo que ser por fuerza cuando estuvo en la Torre. Y puesto que en aquel entonces estaba bajo el influjo maléfico de Ultear, eso la hizo considerar que también pudiera haber un alto grado de promiscuidad.

A pesar de todo, asintió. Entendía lo que estaba intentado decirle, que era justamente lo contrario a lo que había pensado ella. Jellal se había dedicado a proporcionarle una maratón de placer porque, entre otras cosas, era lo único que no le había dado a ninguna otra.

—Erza —susurró mientras le retiraba un mechón de pelo y se lo colocaba tras la oreja—, tú eres el amor de mi vida; el gran anhelo que ha tenido siempre mi corazón. Jamás podría tratarte como a ellas.

Erza volvió a abrazarle, conmovida. Ambos eran conscientes de los sentimientos mutuos que habían cargado, pero era la primera vez que Jellal se los decía en palabras.

—Te quiero —le dijo ella en respuesta—. Siempre lo he hecho.

Jellal sonrió y la separó un poco de él para besarla. Lo hizo de una forma más pausada a la empleada desde que entraron en la habitación. Y cuando la empujó con suavidad para tumbarla de nuevo sobre la cama, esta vez no la retuvo.

Dejó que le acariciara la espalda mientras besaba su cuello. Dejó que sus dedos delinearan el contorno de sus músculos cuando se dedicó a atormentar sus pechos. Y dejó que sus manos viajaran por su esculpido cuerpo hasta tropezarse con los pantalones que llevaba puestos.

Jellal alzó la vista cuando su mano se metió por debajo de la ropa e interpretó a la perfección lo que quería. Se incorporó para quitarse las botas y los pantalones y Erza no le quitó ojo en todo el proceso.

Nunca había visto a un hombre en «esas» condiciones, pensó ella turbada. En algunas ocasiones se había bañado con Natsu y Gray, pero era la primera vez que veía a un hombre excitado. Su pulso se disparó y con él, su respiración.

Jellal se la acercó y separó una de sus piernas con cuidado para acomodarse entre ellas. Volvió a centrar sus caricias en sus pechos mientras notaba en todo momento su miembro contra ella, a la expectativa. Una de sus manos bajó por su vientre para comprobarla y Erza gimió una vez más cuando sus dedos volvieron a introducirse en ella.

La besó al tiempo que movía sus dedos, pero dejó de hacerlo en el momento en que Erza se encogió de placer. Jellal la observó fijamente a los ojos y entonces sintió una presión distinta a la que había tenido desde que inició la noche. Más ancho y más profundo que hasta ahora.

Cerró los ojos y se le escapó un gemido cuando notó que su pelvis se juntó a la suya.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó, casi de forma absurda teniendo en cuenta que el umbral de dolor de Erza era muy elevado.

—No —fue su simple y esperada respuesta.

Erza escuchó a Jellal jadear y, acto seguido, unió sus frentes. La sorprendió que su cuerpo temblara como una hoja, incluida la mano con la que acarició su cintura y que luego bajó hasta sus nalgas.

—He deseado esto por tanto tiempo… —susurró contra sus labios.

—Jellal…

La besó de una forma profunda; tan profunda como lo estaba enterrado en su cuerpo. Y entonces se movió. Todo su cuerpo se erizó con ello. Sentirle dentro de ella era una experiencia única y para nada comparable a su imaginación. Ella también había deseado aquello por mucho tiempo. Aunque había soñado que llegase de otra forma, lo había deseado infinidad de veces. Por eso, cuando aumentó el ritmo y se aferró más a él, en lo único que podía pensar era en que por fin era suyo. Después de tantos años, ese hombre le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

Jellal le mordió el cuello con fuerza; supo que le dejaría una marca que todos verían, pero no le importó. Lo único que importaba era lo que la estaba haciendo sentir; ese fuego que la recorría una vez más por todo su ser mientras él se hundía en ella cada vez más rápido… con más fuerza.

Su mano tocó el lugar donde sus cuerpos se unían y todo él se estremeció de placer cuando presionó el botón de nervios expuesto. Erza pronunció su nombre cuando sintió que llegaba a la cima y lo gritó cuando todo su cuerpo se convulsionó de placer.

Sin darle una mínima tregua, sintió a Jellal empujar más duro; la fricción mucho más acentuada debido a su cuerpo contraído por el orgasmo. Él estaba cerca y con ese pensamiento le arañó suavemente la espalda.

En este caso, fue como si la que tocara algún botón fuese ella. Terminó al momento con varias fuertes estocadas y Erza no pudo evitar deleitarse viéndolo. Jellal respiraba con mucha dificultad cuando se recostó sobre ella; su cuerpo cubierto por una película de sudor que ella se encargó de saborear cuando besó su hombro.

—Esto no me lo esperaba —susurró él contra su oído. Y sonrió—. No te voy a soltar en toda la noche.

Erza rio y se abrazó a él cuando se quitó de encima. Frotó su cara contra su pecho y él acarició con sus dedos su espalda hasta hacerla suspirar.

—Tengo que descansar —repuso ella—. Mañana cogemos el tren hacia…

—Diles que hagan tiempo yendo hasta allí andando —la interrumpió—. Tú te encontrarás con ellos dentro de varios días.

—Sé de dos que lo aceptarían de inmediato, así que ni se te ocurra mencionarlo —añadió divertida.

—¡Sí! ¡Podemos ir andando! —se oyeron dos gritos amortiguados desde la otra habitación.

Erza se quedó helada, solo para ponerse roja como un volcán un segundo después. Sus compañeros de equipo estaban en la habitación de al lado y, como bien acababan de demostrar, dos de ellos tenían un oído que traspasaba paredes.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Están en la otra habitación! —protestó avergonzada.

Vio que Jellal se incomodaba por ese hecho, pero supo por su mirada que aquello no iba a perturbar sus planes.

—Bueno, no es como si no supieran lo que íbamos a hacer —dijo al fin—. Y es un motivo más para que se vayan mañana a primera hora.

—No voy a poder mirarles a la cara —gimoteó ella.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque ésta no será la única escapada que haga para estar contigo.

Erza se irguió mucho más roja que antes por sus veladas intenciones, pero le miró con suspicacia tras esas palabras.

—Y hablando de eso, ¿cómo has llegado aquí de un día para otro?

—Coaccioné a Mest… mucho —agregó con tono culpable—. Tuvimos que hacer varias paradas, pero aun así acabó extenuado. Se marchó esta tarde con el tren de vuelta.

Erza le miró con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, para después sonreír divertida.

—Sí que tenías ganas de estar conmigo…

—Me he pasado la vida queriendo estar contigo —afirmó contundente. Después la acercó de nuevo a él para estrecharla entre sus brazos—. Es sólo que no había podido hacerlo hasta ahora.

Algo en lo que sólo tenía culpa él, pensó con mordacidad Erza. Aquella separación innecesaria que habían vivido durante dos años desde que salió del encierro en la isla Tenrou había sido culpa única y exclusivamente de Jellal. Ella no habría tenido ningún problema en haber mantenido una relación con él aunque hubiese sido esporádica y en la clandestinidad. Era él quien había erigido un muro entre ellos por su «supuesto» bien.

—Lo sé… —respondió, en cambio.

Porque a su vez, también era consciente de que, de algún modo moralista, Jellal no podía permitirse cargar con otra culpa más que tuviera que ver con ella. Y de ahí que estuvieran en la situación en la que estaban.

—Oye, Erza… —susurró él para llamar su atención—, ¿a qué hora se van tus amigos a dormir?

—Aún falta tiempo —respondió. Que hubieran llegado al poblado al anochecer no implicaba que ellos estuvieran en hora para irse a dormir—. Pero algo me dice que quieres hacer cosas que los despertará de todas formas.

Jellal sonrió y Erza se acomodó más en su pecho, feliz. A pesar de cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas, esa situación era una mejoría sustancial en su vida; una que ambos llevaban demasiados años esperando que llegara. Y pensó, mientras se relajaba, que por ello bien valía soportar todas las mortificaciones futuras de sus compañeros de equipo.

Porque si algo le había quedado claro de aquella noche, era que Jellal no estaba dispuesto a mantenerse otra vez separado de ella.

* * *

— * —

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 3**

**Fin de «Separación innecesaria»**

**3 Noviembre 2019**

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

Hasta aquí el minific de estos dos :-D

Divagando un poco, reconozco que no tengo ni idea del planteamiento que tendrá la gente en cuanto al pasado de Jellal en esta materia. He mirado algún que otro fic (que tampoco hay muchos porque casi todos son AU) y no he visto que lo traten. En este caso, he puesto que Jellal tiene experiencia porque tengo un concepto bastante turbio de lo que pasó en la Torre del Cielo. Suena mucho a secta, qué queréis que os diga. Un líder con un montón de súbditos esperando invocar a una especie de deidad diabólica. Por otro lado, la forma en que Siegrain habla con Erza cuando se la encuentra da pie a que muy modosito no es. Así que me cuesta pensar que toda la maldad de la posesión de Ultear se limite a Jellal sentado en su trono pensando cuándo invocará a Zeref. De ahí que en el fic insinúe que Jellal tiene MUCHA experiencia (con mayúsculas).

Sin embargo, sí que tiendo a pensar que no ha estado con ninguna después. No sólo por su camino expiatorio, sino porque la AMA por sobre todas las cosas (y ésas son mayúsculas más grandes que las otras). Además, la misma Ultear (que bien le conoce desde que era niño) le dijo que se debía tomar un «respiro» cuando rechazó a Erza antes de los Grandes Juegos y eso me hace pensar que todos esos años se ha mantenido fiel a ella. Y bueno, por ahí ha ido un poco la idea.

Espero que os haya gustado el fic ;-D. Como suelo avisar, contesto a los reviews de aquellos que tienen cuenta, pero para los que no la tienen, los leo todos y siempre son bienvenidos ;-D

¡Saludos!


End file.
